quest_for_omnipotencefandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1: The Genesis of Omni Beings
Chapter One: Planet Alpher The Alpheratz Star, also known as Alpha Andromedae is located approximately 97 light-years away from the Sun and is the brightest binary star in the constellation of Andromeda and its surface burns at 13,526 degrees Celsius. Although the star appears as one, it is in orbit with a companion star which is slightly smaller and the two complete orbit around each other every 96.7 days. Not many inhabitable planets can be found orbiting Alpheratz, but one stands out from the rest and has an atmosphere that can allow different species to grow called planet Alpher. The planet has a red surface with plants growing and beautiful seas that never go cold, so the Deity decided that this would be the perfect location to experiment with civilization. Many different species were created, some very similar to those on planet Earth and some that can only appear in a Humans imaginations and dreams. Omni Beings were at the top of the food chain and resembled the Human race in many ways, although they were blessed with abilities that are well over the standards of a Human. The Omni race explored the planet and created towns, villages and cities to live in. But, like all civilizations, you have conquerors, heroes and villains and the Omni race were no different. Chapter Two: The Omni Race In every Kingdom you have a ruler that everyone loks up to as they are the most dominant and/or smart. In this instance his name is Lux and his wife goes by the name Amare. Lux is a powerful leader but Amare is even more powerful because she is one of the only Omni Beings with two Supreme powers instead of just one. While Lux overlooks the Kingdom, Amare enjoys creating new and wonderful things. And where there is a positive, there is always a negative. The negative in this case goes by the name Skoterdi and his wife Lilamia. These two can not control their jealousy over their leader and choose to plot against Lux and Amare at any given chance. So Skoterdi and Lux build their armies of Omni Beings and are at constant war with each other, although Lux seems to always get the upper hand over Skoterdi which only infuriates him even more. If it wasn't for Skoterdi and his army, planet Alpher would be a peaceful place to live. Queen Amare built their castle on the largest piece of land, in the center of the planet and Lux named this ruling Kingdom Dominus. Skoterdi commands the region to the south of this and is named Meridi. There are three other regions in total but all must answer to Lux who is the king of Dominus and ruler of the planet. The region to the North of Dominus is named Septen and is in the command of Lord Aeris. The Eastern region is Orien and is in the command of Lord Intueri and Western region is Occiden and is in the command of Lord Masih. All three Lords follow the orders of King Lux and work together to protect each other from the attacks of Skoterdi and Lilamia. Masih also has a wife named Juna who is the sister of the Queen Amare but by far the more "fiery" of the two. Chapter Three: Introduction of Meta Beings The Omni Beings were not the only civilized race to inhabit planet Alpher. After Omni Beings were created a race called the Meta Being was formed and the majority of the civilized population were made up by them. Meta Beings were the race that looked up to the smaller population of Omni Beings because they didn't possess supreme powers and were closer fitting to the Human race although still more superior. Category:The Story